


Shine Bright Lights

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You try to think of her as only a figment of yourself and fail. You used to be her, but you’re not anymore. She’s a stranger you know everything about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine Bright Lights

You find yourself in a bubble with dirt on your knees and trembling excitement in your grip around the shovel. The memory is crisp and clear, one of your favorites. In mere seconds you will have unearthed your greatest treasure yet – a heap of gleaming marbles in a near decomposed velvet bag, the melancholy remains of a long since culled and forgotten wrigglerhood. It took a while to find this version of the memory, the one belonging to present you. The one with a future.

Past you has made her discovery now and she laughs with joy, as brightly as the stars pouring their light over her from above. You laugh, too, because you remember that feeling, the never ending sense of wonder you would find through simple things. The sound startles her. She scrambles upright and whips around, and it’s almost comical the way the sight of you freezes her mid-movement. You try to think of her as only a figment of yourself and fail. You used to be her, but you’re not anymore. She’s a stranger you know everything about.

“Hi,” you say with a wave.

She mirrors your movement as if in a haze, mouth agape. She looks unsure whether to investigate or abscond, horns lowered but her ears peaked with curiosity, so you make the decision for her, shortening the distance between you with a few flaps of your wings. You smile as you land less than a yard away.

“It’s okay. It’s just me.”

She squints at you for a couple seconds more. Then her expression bursts into a grin, wide and brilliant. The shine of it stirs your insides, pulls things out of their places and whirls them around. A storm dances wildly in your heart while she looks you over, drinks you up with her gaze. She circles you, inspects you from every angle, and you stand still and let her do it. At first she only watches but soon becomes brave enough to touch. She touches your hood, your horns, your shoulders and arms. When her fingertips brush against the base of your wings they flutter, not used to the sensation, and she gasps and pulls away, blushing. You catch her wrist and lead her back, encouraging her to explore, and though the color on her cheeks doesn’t go down, she overcomes her hesitation. Her hands ghost over your wings, trace the glowing outline, play with the glittering shimmer-shadows they cast on her palms.

“Where did these come from? How did you- How did _I_ …?”  
You don’t want to answer. You don’t want to see the shine fade as fear seeps in. You don’t want to tell her about the pain, pain that tears your skin to shreds, rips the flesh off your bones and grinds them to dust. Pain that hollows out your mind and drains your soul. You don’t want her to know, not yet, so you put your lips to hers and swallow her questions whole.

Kissing her is amazing and strange, the way her smell blends seamlessly into yours and the lines of your bodies are perfectly matched while the feel of her tongue against yours is foreign and new. She kisses you back with unpracticed eagerness and you’re reminded that she doesn’t yet know how to do this well, isn’t aware of what she likes and doesn’t. You’re happy to show her.

You wrap your arms around her and hug her as tight as you can. In turn she puts her arms around your neck, pressing against you as if she wanted you to meld together. You won’t let her. You want to keep her precious and distinct. The heat and weight of her is astoundingly alive and you can’t get enough of it, stroking her back and hips, the roundness of her belly. Her windswept hair has a frizzy halo of straying strands catching all the colors of the night, iridescent and glistening. You break a kiss to bask in the beauty of it, to admire the golden glint of her irises. She nuzzles your earlobe with the tip of her nose and you tilt your head to whisper in hers. She will be fine, you know it, you do, just wait a little longer, just hang on, it will all be okay. You tell her you miss her and she sighs and holds you closer. You tell her you love her and she quivers and kisses you harder.

The night on Alternia is warm and smooth, rich with sounds and scents. Once your lips are sore and your hands are sated you lie down side by side in the grass, hip to hip and fingers intertwined. You breathe in unison. Moon rays nest in the curve of your past self’s smile and in her dimples - she radiates wonder and you can’t look away.

”Why are you smiling?” you ask, though you already know.

She turns her face towards the sky and starlight drips into her eyes.

“One day, I’m going to fly.”


End file.
